


Good News Secrets

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, sort of unplanned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: Y/N is pregnant, Spencer can barely keep the secret. He also has his own.I am sorry, I am really terrible at writing summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert fic, and only my second criminal minds fic, so comments are much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this fluff

Spencer walked into the bullpen with a suppressed smile, there was nothing that could bring him down. But he also knew he couldn’t say anything to the team yet, how could he keep this a secret for 2 months, but Y/N insisted. There was nothing more he wanted to do than have that sonogram picture up somewhere for everyone to see. Instead he kept it close to his heart in the breast pocket of his blazer. 

 

Since the others were already in the briefing room, he let himself smile, he was happy. Of course he was happy when he met Y/N, he knew that you were the one a week after meeting you and bought a beautiful engagement ring exactly 2 weeks after the two of you started dating, nearly 2 years later it was still locked in the bottom drawer of his desk. He knew none of the team was going to say anything about you being pregnant before you were married, because 1) JJ had been in the same situation and 2) it was so obvious that you two were meant to be as soon as they saw you interacting with each other. 

 

Spencer could barely hear Penelope talking about the case as he stared at the sonogram picture he had sneakily put in his file, trying not to smile while the rest of the team talked about a most likely morbid case. 

“All right wheels up in 20.” Emily said.

This broke Spencer out of his reverie and he stood up and picked up his file, the sonogram picture floating to the ground. 

 

He was the only one in the bullpen when JJ walked up to him.

“Thought you might want this back.” She said, “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Oh. Thank you.”He replied.

“Congratulations. Spence, you are going to be such an amazing dad.” She said pulling him into a hug.

With his best friend and team member knowing, he just couldn’t help but smile, he wasn’t sure how he could keep this secret. 

He picked up the phone and dialed your number.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“So JJ knows.”

“I knew she would be the first.”

“Could I tell Penelope? She’s been feeling a little down lately.”

“Okay. Why not tell all of them, they are practically family, and we have told our parents, they should know.” 

“We are due for a dinner at Rossi’s, I think we are going to have one after this case, we can do it then, you should be there too.

“Sounds good. Be safe, call me tonight, love.”

“Will do, It’ll be a short case, two days tops. I love both of you so much.”

“I love you too. Bye”

“Bye”

He went to Penelope’s office,

“Hey boy genius, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay, what?”

“Y/N’s pregnant.” 

“”Oh my goodness! Congratulations! You two are going to be such amazing parents.” She said, smiling so big and pulling him into Penelope Garcia trademark tight hug.

“Only JJ knows, but we are telling everyone at the next dinner at Rossi’s”

“Oh good, you know I’m not very good at keeping good news secrets. Now go, cars are leaving in 5 minutes.”

* * *

 

The case was an easy and non-eventful, and they were back the next day. Everyone was in the bullpen, when Rossi announced dinner at his house that night.

Spencer pulled out his keys, picked out the smallest one, unlocked the bottom drawer, and slipped the black velvet box into his satchel. 

“And we are inviting everyone, Derek, Savannah, Hank, Will, Michael, Henry!” Penelope said, winking at Spencer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Maeve is mentioned its about Spencer missing her randomly,on her birthday, or the the anniversary of her death. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

_Although the two of you had been friends for nearly 2 years when Spencer asked you on a date, you were extremely nervous. You walked to the bench where you had often eaten lunch together, as friends,  in the National Mall, from your job as a library technician at the Library of Congress. Spencer was holding a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. It wasn’t like any other first date you had ever been on, because you knew each other, there was no awkwardness, even at the end of the night when Spencer pulled you into a kiss, at that very bench._

Meeting at that bench after work had become routine when you had moved in together. So you were not surprised he was there, but surprised that he was there before you.

“Hey sweetheart” you greeted him with a kiss, “Are we going to Rossi’s for dinner?”

“Yes. But sit with me for second first.”

“Okay” you replied, you sat, a bit hesitantly.

“This bench is where so much has happened. The painful…this is where I told you about my struggle with dilaudid, where I cried to you after Jason died, and when I cried because Maeve was gone. And the beautiful…This is where I realized I wanted to ask you out, where we had our first kiss, where I realized I loved you, and where I said it to you the first time.” He started to stand up, and get down on one knee, “And it is where I ask you, Y/F/N, to marry me?”

“Of course, I will Spencer!” You said tears in your eyes. He placed the silver band, with a delicate diamond, onto your finger and kissed you. You walked to the parking lot, arms around each other, your head resting on his shoulder.

 

You were the last to arrive at Rossi’s but neither of you cared. Spencer rang the doorbell and you were both greeted with a smile from Rossi, you could hear Henry, Michael, and Hank playing, and the adults laughing.

“Welcome. Dinner is almost ready. Come on in.”

Eventually the conversation turned to funny things that had happened on a case,

“There was once a time when I was trying to question someone, and he called me a ‘pipe cleaner with eyes’” Spencer laughed.

“If that isn’t a description of you, I don’t know what is.” Derek joked. The table erupted into laughter.

“Well, you are my pipe cleaner with eyes, forever.” you said, lifting your left hand to Spencer’s shoulder. By subconsciously turning the diamond in and keeping your hand somewhat hidden no one had seemed to notice the ring.

“Ummmm. Y/N, is that a ring on your finger?” Penelope gasped.

You looked at Spencer, and he knew it was time.

“Yes it is, Penelope.” You replied.

There was a cacophony of congratulations, then Spencer spoke up again, “That's not the only exciting news, Y/N is pregnant!”

Penelope barreled toward you, and enveloped you into a tight hug, “I’ve known for a few days, but you know that, but I haven’t had the chance to congratulate you properly. I have already started knitting.”

"Reid, you of all people having a shotgun wedding." Derek said smiling with his whole face. 

"It's not a shotgun wedding" you replied

"That's not why we are getting married. I knew I was going to marry her a long time ago." Spencer said kissing you on the cheek.

Everyone was now part of a group hug. The room glowed brighter with the amount of happiness that filled it.


End file.
